Perfection
by YouCanCallMePoison
Summary: A one-shot about the morning after. It's a three-years mystery story about Bulma and Vegeta. It's a lemony lime story about how Baby Trunks came to be.


Am I nothing

_Am I nothing? Is that it? Am I not worthy of you? Is that why you weren't there when I woke up? Or did it just not mean anything to you? Was it just another one-time thing? A quick little…fuck… to release you of any primal urges you might have been harboring?_

I drop my wrench and slide to the floor as my thoughts finally take full control. I can't even work anymore; my mind won't focus on the task. That last thought just hit a sore spot. To think that last night meant nothing to him. I gave him everything I had. EVERYTHING. My trust…my heart…my virginity. I held nothing back. Everything that was possible to give I gave and took more than I ever had taken from another. How could he have not felt it? Was it always that strong a feeling for him? Was the connection always that strong when he was with a woman?

Just the thought of it makes me shiver. Never before have I lost such control. Sure Yamcha and I had fooled around, but we never got as far as I did with Vegeta? I had always been in control with any man I dated, but last night the pull was just too strong and the need just too much to ignore. I have never experienced such passion with a man before and to think that it meant nothing to him brings tears to my eyes.

I run a shaky hand to my face, but it does not halt the tears. Finally the pain is too much and blackness clouds my vision. For the first time in years I have cried myself into an exhausted sleep.

I land on the grounds to Capsule Corp feeling no better than when I left. Walking through the kitchen I notice a note taped to the refrigerator; it seems my woman's parents won't be home tonight. WTH…my woman?! She is not my woman.

_But you want her to be don't you Vegeta_, my mind argues. _You want her like you've never wanted another before. You let your control go with her last night and you know it. She gave you something no one else ever had and now you want more._

"Shut up," I say aloud and automatically feel ridiculous for doing so. I leave the kitchen shortly after. My appetite is gone. It feels as if all will has left my body and this overbearing sense of sadness that isn't mine hits me suddenly. I walk through the halls not really knowing where my feet are taking me. It doesn't really matter, my thoughts are elsewhere.

_I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I am the master of control. So how could I have lost it last night? Why did I agree to watch that stupid movie with her? That damn movie with its infernal lusty singing. I should have known by the title that the movie wouldn't really be about a phantom and more like an opera, but before I could leave the woman had scooted closer, curling her feet under her and placed her head upon my shoulder. Why hadn't I moved her then and there? I should have pushed her off and returned back to my room, where I was when she had knocked to get me. But no, I stayed and before I knew it, I had been lying down on the couch watching the movie. Her head was rested on my chest, her breasts pushing against my stomach as she lay between my legs facing the TV. How we got in that position was lost upon me as soon as she lifted her azure eyes to stare into mine. Damn her. Damn that movie. Damn that damn song that was playing when she…_

Abruptly my feet stop moving and put a sudden halt to my thoughts. I hear a soft sobbing sound coming from behind the door in front of me. It's her lab. It's her crying. I know both. I also know why she was crying but still I can't approach her. How could I? What would I say?

I stand outside the door a few minutes until the cries were suddenly quenched. Taking an unconscious deep breath I turn the knob on the door and step inside. The room was freezing. A breeze hit me square in the face as soon as I step into the room. All the windows are opened and I can hear the sound of the air conditioner running. The woman is nowhere in sight. Scanning the room I can feel the gentle sense of her ki coming from behind a computer system. Walking around the big hunk of metal her body finally comes into my view. She is sprawled out on the floor near an open computer monitor. Tears stain her cheeks and she is shuddering uncontrollably from the breeze.

Reaching out to wipe her face I can't stop the guilt that engulfs me when I take in her demeanor. She is a poor sight to see, beautiful but pitiful in the same instance and the knowledge that I had made such a seemingly carefree creature breakdown is like a blow to the gut. Tentatively I lift her into my arms and head for the door, the least I can do is bring her to her room. Moving a strand of hair from the front of her face a sense of déjà vu suddenly overcomes me. _Her body lying under mine, tears staining her flushed face as she squeezed her eyes shut with the pain of my penetration. _I couldn't help it then and time seems to be repetitive as I find my head lowering to hers, pressing my lips against her cheeks, kissing the tears away.

I have gotten soft. I know it. I can feel it every time I am near her but at least this time she isn't awake to see my weakness. Last night had been instinctual. The need to comfort her after her pain drawn out of me just like the need to possess her when she stared up at me on the couch. I had been uncharacteristically gently when I had taken her. I had ravished her body with more care than I had ever expected I could show but worst of all I had liked it. No not just liked. I had indulged in it like I have never done anything else before. Her soft moans drove me wild as I slid slowly in and out of her. Her scent enveloped around me as I placed kiss after kiss upon her neck to stunt my groans.

I find myself growing hard just remembering her tight wetness surrounding me lovingly. "You are becoming pathetic," I tell myself as I leave the lab with her in my arms. I know this but looking down at her I can't seem to stop myself. Shaking my head to clear all thoughts one escapes my lips. "What have you done to me little one?"

I'm being moved. Two strong arms are wrapped around me, one under my knees the other cradling my head to a smooth steel chest. It's his. I'd know the feel of it anywhere. I had lain on it twice last night. Both times his arms had been wrapped around my body as if he'd never let me go. So why had he? Why did he leave me after the night we had to wake up alone? Sadly, had he left me to train I probably would've understood, but he hadn't been training. The gravity chamber had been empty. So why was he here now? Why was he doing this to me? Doesn't he know who I am!? I am Bulma Briefs, heiress to the Capsule Corp fortune. I am a genius, a beauty, fearless, and won't stop to speak my mind to him about anything especially last night. As soon as my eyes open up that is.

Damn. Why can't I face him? Why can't I curse and scream like I usually do to him? It's not like I'm scared he'd hurt me. Well at least not physically. Maybe that's it. I usually can control how I feel toward men but not him. He stirs something in me that no one else has. That's why I gave him myself last night.

I'm crying now. I can feel the wet streams rolling down my cheeks as I'm released on top of a bed. I hear the sound of footsteps and a door but still I can't move. I just lie there soaking in my own self-pity until I feel smooth lips touch my cheeks following the path of my tears. Almost as soon as it occurs it is gone and I can't help but wonder if it is just a remnant of my memories.

_He looks into my eyes as he slides back up my body. I am still shaking from the orgasm that he ruthlessly just delivered to me. Licking his lips a smirk plays upon them as he watches my shaking subside._

"_I should have taken you then and there woman, but damn you taste sweeter than I imagined." An instant blush crosses my cheeks, which brings a laugh from my dark lover. Agitated I decide to get back at him and slide my hand down his spine to rub at the mark of his absent tail. Instantly his laughter fades into a long moan and he bucks his hips against me. Rubbing harder this time I find my legs being nudged wider as he positions himself against my opening. Locking eyes with him, I instantly bite my lip to try to stop the scream that creeps up my throat._

_Tears swell in my eyes as my body tries to adjust to his intrusion. "Let it out," he tells me as his lips descend to my cheeks. His soft kisses soon follow by a wave pleasure I have never experienced._

I am pulled out of my dream by a damp cloth being pressed against my cheeks. Reluctantly I open my eyes to see the worried face of the Saiyan Prince himself. I blink once. ..twice… and release the first thought that comes to my head. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

··

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

I almost drop the towel. "What am I doing here?" She has to be kidding right? We both know that she wants me here so why would she ask such an idiotic question? Women, such an enigma. She wants me here, but she chooses to use her bitch tone with me knowing that I'll get loud with her. Maybe that's what she wants. Well she won't be disappointed.

"Well woman, I saw your frail human body sprawled out on the floor so I thought I should move you before someone thought I had lowered myself by touching you." I see a muscle on the side of her face twitch as I deliver the final words of my insult.

"That wasn't my question you stupid monkey jackass. Why are you here? I thought your pathetic ass had left?"

"Pathetic? Woman, you were the one crying your eyes out on the floor of your lab while I had the decency to hide you of your shame." As soon as I say it I wish I could take it back. The spark in her eyes would have brought a lesser man to his knees. I, regretfully, only twitch a little.

"Decency!! Decency!? You don't have a decent bone in your body. You know damn well that you're the reason I was crying." She stood up then, poking her finger to my chest. "At least one part of your statement is true. I am ashamed." Hanging her head, she stopped talking.

What was she talking about? How could one moment she go from cursing me to crying again?

"Woman what are…" but I was cut off. Her head had risen again and the steely determination in her cerulean eyes hides all other emotions very well. Had it been under different circumstances I probably would have found it amusing. I don't now.

"I am ashamed of last night. I am ashamed that I let you take a part of me, which I can never get back, without a second thought. But most of all, I am ashamed of caring for you and being stupid enough to think you could ever care about me, because obviously the Mighty Prince of All Saiyans just needed a quick fuck to quench his animalistic ape urges." I stand in awe as the now heavy breathing woman tries to compose herself. I can't believe what she has said. That she has the nerve to say such things to me should have brought about her death.

The only problem was I couldn't kill her. Just the thought of seeing her lifeless body at my own hands makes me cringe. I can't kill her. Damn but I want to. I have to let this anger out somehow.

"You, ashamed?! Woman, you should feel privileged! I am the one who should be ashamed. I lowered myself like I had never done before and let you experience something that no one has ever had the ability to cloud me into doing!"

Damn! I mentally curse myself. I should've just killed her on Namek.

A silence passes between us as I process what he had just said. I have to think about this. If I'm not mistaken he just admitted that he was….that he never…

"Vegeta," I begin, all anger out of my voice now, "had you ever been with a woman before me?" His shoulders visibly slump as I deliver my question. All the rage he was showing is washed away as his eyes dart from mine to stare outside the window.

"Of course not woman," he replies in an aggravated tone, as if I should have known that.

"But I thought that you had…" I can't finish my question. I don't' know how too. Luckily he cuts me off before I could continue.

"Woman, I am a Saiyan. A saiyan's firsts are considered sacred things, their first flight, their first hunt, their first kill, their first…" he pauses there but I knew what he was going to say. Slowly he continues again. "A saiyan unconsciously chooses his mate. Even if they do choose for themselves it would mean nothing because their mate would also have to be the first person they truly lost control with. That way no matter what infidelities or arguments they would know whom they belonged to because it was done by pure instinct and not any misconceptions of the mind."

My mind is racing as he turns around to face me. I don't know whether to believe him or not but the look in his face is too serious not to trust. "Vegeta, what are you saying?"

Faster than I expect he has pounced toward me. Unconsciously I step back only to have my legs hit the bed and give way. Laying on my back, I look up to find Vegeta braced above me breathing heavily, "I am saying, WOMAN, that for some reason whether we like it or not the gods have decided to have some fun and make us for the other. And the fact that you had never slept with that low-class, pathetic excuse for a warrior after so many years only proves that you were meant for me and only me woman. So now I'll make it official."

Suddenly his lips crashed upon mine into a possessive kiss and I respond without thinking by kissing him back. His teeth nipple at my bottom lip before plunging his tongue into my mouth wrestling with mine for dominance. His hands begin to roam down my shoulders to my waist to lay me back on the bed fully. His lips move from my mouth to my neck as his hands tear off both our clothes.

"Woman," he begins while placing hot kisses down the curve of my neck, "by the time I am done with you, there will be no doubt who you belong to." Here he pauses to stare me in the eye. "And no shame in what was meant to be." With this his head dips to my neck and he enters me in one swift move, his teeth sinking deep into the flesh near my collarbone as his shaft is thrust into my already dripping passage.

I scream out his name in ecstasy as he laps at the blood from the wound he has caused only to hear him chuckle in response. "Yes, woman, you are mine," he manages to grunt out between thrusts, "and soon you will have all of me.

··

I awake to the sunrays bright outside the window of my bedroom. A slight breeze hits my chest as the woman atop it sighs in her sleep. A smile plays on my lips as I gaze at the mark I left on her neck claiming her as mine. Turning my head to face the dresser mirror I can just make out the mark she left on me, claiming me as hers. This time the smile makes it all the way to my lips as I gaze at our perfection.

We are exactly alike and yet oh so different. Perfect and stubborn in our ways. The greatest example of light and dark, good and evil, beauty and the beast, though with that one I'm not sure who is who at times. Spirited and strong-willed the woman never lets me live down a thing. She sighs again and buries her head into the side of my neck. Her aqua hair is fanned out across her creamy back as she sucks on the bite mark she delivered to me our second night together.

"Insatiable wench," I mutter as I sit up with her in my lap.

"Veggie…you promised me last night you would tell me," she pesters me in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't call me that woman," I tell her as I flip her around to face the mirror with me. The rays from the sun sneaks in through the blinds and casts an ethereal glow to us, her coloring working in a beautiful contrast to mine. Cream to tan, blue to black. I lift a hand to her chin to make her see what I do. My other has gone to the slight curve of her stomach to feel the growing ki just beneath it. Smirking to myself, I decide to answer her question as azure meets coal in the mirror.

"Perfection, woman," I tell her, our eyes never breaking contact in the mirror. "Our son will be pure perfection."


End file.
